1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby restraining devices, and more particularly, to a baby chair especially adapted to allow a child to spin around to face in any direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that babies are very curious. Baby walking devices have been used recently to allow babies to move themselves around. Unfortunately, these walking devices have been known to flip over and, also, children have been known to dangerously move themselves away from their parents. Thus the prior art baby walking devices require virtually constant parental supervision of the child. An example of one such prior art walking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,862.
It is also known in the prior art to provide restraining chairs and cradles for babies which hold the babies in a fixed position (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,545 and also FIG. 2 of the present application). Also well known (and required in many states) are car seats for restraining babies while they are being transported in automobiles. Some of the prior art car seats have been made such that a parent can swivel or rotate the seat to a fixed locked position. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,392 (also see FIG. 1 of the present application) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,412.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use baby walkers allowing babies to move themselves around and also fixed baby chairs in which the babies are restrained and cannot move, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device in which the baby is restrained from moving anywhere to a different location and yet can turn itself to look in any direction is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a rotating baby chair device which may be used by parents to safely hold their children while allowing the child to spin around to face any direction to see what is going on around them. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique rotating baby chair of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.